


A New Void

by RocknRollZombie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, don't know how to tag, rokushi - Freeform, vanshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRollZombie/pseuds/RocknRollZombie
Summary: Roxas hopes he will be abel to fill the Void Vanitas left in Xion. He hopes the girl he treasures so much will be abel to look at him the same one day.





	A New Void

“He’s gone Xi.”

The black haired girl curls in on herself, feeling like her legs give out on her. Axel sighs as he curls an arm around Xion’s waist, his other arm going underneath her knees, picking her up.

Roxas blinked as Ventus stood in front of Xion how could he forget the three of them have become friends while waiting for their freedom.

The blonde looked away his eyes glaring at nothing in praticular, but it pained him to see the girl he treasured suffer for losing someone she grew close to. Grew closer to the way he wished they could have grown closer before the organization messed with the little freedom that they had. Roxas clenched his fists, making sure not summon oathkeeper, or oblivion. 

Vanitas was gone, the darker half of Ventus,the darknes to the light. A monster with no feelings as some of the others thought of the dark haired masked boy. But to one puppet who was forgotten for sometime became her shining darkness.

Now the Puppet will have to learn to deal with not having the male who held her non-existent heart in his hand. Not seeing that grin when he playfully mocks her feelings, but having a teasing tone behind his words. 

Xion lets her arms wrap around Axel’s neck as she lays her head on his shoulder. Hearing Axel whisper softly that he has her, that she can rest brings some comfort. And later she enjoys the way that she is sandwhiched in between Axel, and Roxas after she wakes up from a nightmare. But Axel and Roxas aren’t Vanitas, she may have been given a existence, a heart,a body, her best friends back. But the cost was losing the boy she grew close to who made her not be afraid of the darkness that surronded him. That grumbled at her to sleep while they waited to be freed from within Sora.

Roxas softly moves Xion’s hair from falling into her eyes, glancing over at Axel who has his arm around both him, and Xion. He doesn’t sleep he stays up, and watches Xion. Noticing the way her eyebrows twitched, he frowns Vanitas being gone gave Xion another scar that will undoubtebly stay in her heart now. One that he hopes he will be abel to heal with time.


End file.
